TADADUL
by ryuuheikunchan
Summary: baca ajah


**Halloow minna! Jumpa lagi dengan saya si author norak RYUUHEIKUNCHAN di acara FANFICTION! *backsound: tepuk tangan* Hari ini saya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah kisah lain. Soalnya saya masih belum dapat ide buat nerusin story kemarin. Selain untuk kalian semua, Ryuu mempersembahkan cerita ini buat my big brother. Ok, daripada ntar kelamaan mending baca langsung..**

**TADADUL**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Ryuuheikunchan**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasuSaku  
**

**Warning: nggak suka nggak usah baca**

**TADADUL begin_**

**SMU Konoha tempat di mana para remaja menuntut ilmu. Tempat yang sangat luas bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah lain. Hari yang begitu cerah, sejuk, dan…**

"**Panaaaas!" keluh seorang gadis pirang berkuncir kuda, Ino.**

**Ia mengipat-ngipatkan tangannya sendiri layaknya kipas, karena memang cuaca kali ini sangat panas.**

"**A, ano teman-teman.." kata gadis bermata lavender, Hinata.**

"**Yap, ada apa?" Tanya gadis lain berjidat lebar dan berambut pink, Sakura.**

"**Ano… Sana Sajika mau bertanding." Ujarnya.**

"**Yang benar?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat dengan dua batok kelapa di kepalanya sambil menuju ke tampat Hinata yang saat ini berada di dekat jendela, "Neji-kun…" kata Tenten girang**

**Meski para Sana Sajika belum keluar dari markasnya, kelima cewek itu udah kegirangan, kecuali satu cewek berkuncir 4 nanas.**

"**Ah~ Paling-paling dia nggak ikut bertanding lagi!" batinnya kesal.**

**Oh iya, mari saya perkenalkan tim basketterbaik di KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, SANA SAJIKA. Tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang lelaki keren, tampan, kaya, pintar, dan dan dan… KYAAA! *ditimpuk tahi* -ehm, maaf- dan tentu saja dengan keahlian tingkat tingga di bidang basket.**

**Dan inilah anggotanya. Yang pertama, sang leader dari Sana Sajika yaitu Naruto Uzumaki. Anak dari seorang jutawan terkenal, Minato Namikaze. Lelaki yang lumayan tampan, serta memiliki tubuh yang atletis berwarna coklat bersih. Tak cukup dengan itu, rambut pirang yang dibiarkan acak-acakan juga mata biru yang sendu terkadang membuat para gadis berteriak-teriak terpesona. Untuk masalah posisi, Naruto sendiri yang memilihnya yaitu posisi pertama sebagai Point Guard. Tugas utama Point Guard di sini ialah membawa bola dan memberikan passing pada teman lainnya. Dia yang mengatur irama permainan, apakah cepat ataukah lambat. Naruto pikir dia cocok pada posisi ini karena tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari pemain lainnya.**

**Lalu pria kedua adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Putra dari pengusaha besar di Perancis, selain bersekolah di sini, Sasuke turut menekuni sebuah bisnis apartemen di Konoha. Lelaki tampan yang sangat digandrungi para gadis. Bahkan ketampanan yang seolah tanpa cacat membuatnya mendapat julukan Pangeran. Tubuh putih nan tinggi dengan pahatan yang begitu sempurna di tiap lekukannya sering membuat para gadis mendesah-desah memikirkan tubuh polos Sasuke. Tak berhenti dari itu, rambut hitam jabrik model pantat ayam sangat cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Juga sepasang bola mata onyx yang mampu membunuh perasaan saat bertatapan langsung dengannya. Pemuda yang jarang tersenyum dan berhati es ini menduduki posisi ketiga yaitu sebagai Small Forward. Tugasnya ialah mencetak angka bagi timnya. Ia juga harus mampu menerobos pertahanan dan melakukan lay up atau dunk dan juga melakukan shooting dari jarak tertentu.**

**Lalu orang ketiga ialah Neji Hyuuga, seorang pemuda dari keluarga pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Salah satu lelaki idaman para gadis, ia memiliki ketampanan yang tak kalah dari Sasuke. Bila disejajarkan mereka berdua sangatlah mirip, mulai dari tingkat popularitas,, ketampanan, serta ekspresi datar adalah poin utama mereka. Tubuh putih pucatnya terkadang membuat orang lain iri, tidak hanya wanita tapi juga pria. Selain tinggi atletis, Neji memiliki pesona lain pada dirinya, yaitu rambut coklat panjangnya yang ia kuncir pada bagian ujungnya saja, juga dahi yang selalu dibalut dengan perban membuatnya sangat mempesona. Lelaki bermata lavender ini menduduki posisi kedua yaitu shooting guard, dengan tugas utamanya menembak dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dia harus bergerak cepat dan mencari posisi kosong untuk melepaskan tembakan.**

**Kemudian yang keempat ialah Sai, meski hidup sebatang kara tapi ia mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri melalui lukisan-lukisan yang ia buat. Sai sangat mengerti apa arti kerja keras itu, karena ia memulai semuanya dari nol. Sai adalah satu-satunya pemilik museum seni terkenal di Konoha, dan hamper semua lukisannya dihargai lebih dari yang mampu kita pikirkan. Lelaki bertubuh putih dan atletis dengan senyuman yang selalu melekat, ia dijuluki sebagai pretty boy di timnya. Ia pun sangat ramah terhadap perempuan di sekelilingnya. Lelaki yang sangat suka memamerkan perutnya indahnya itu menduduki posisi keempat yaitu Power Forward dengan tugas merebound bola. Rebound sangat penting, jika dalam pertahanan rebound penting agar bola tak kembali ke tangan musuh, jika dalam penyerangan rebound penting untuk kembali menciptakan angka.**

**Lalu pria terakhir adalah si jenius ber IQ 200, Shikamaru Nara. Dia adalah satu-satunya lalaki terpinta dalam tim bahkan dalam satu sekolah, dan ia merupakan satu-satunya pewaris Apotik termahal dan terbesar di Konoha. Kunciran nanasnya adalah cirri khas yang ia miliki, meski tak terlalu dikenal karena kebiasaan menyendiri dan tidurnya, Shikamaru pernah beberapa kali mendapat pernyataan cinta dari para siswi, tapi tentu saja ia menolaknya. Pemuda dengan raut wajah malas ini menduduki posisi kelima yaitu sebagai Center. Tugasnya pertahanan dan penyerangan, pada pertahanan ia harus mampu mengamankan ringnya dari tembakan jarak dekat atau lay up atau dunk musuh. Pada penyerangan center harus mampu melihat posisi teman-temannya dan memberikan umpan pada teman yang kosong.**

**Sedangkan SANA SAJIKA adalah gabungan dari nama mereka SAsuke, NAruto, SAi, neJI, dan shiKAmaru (norak mode on). Selain mereka berlima, masih ada 4 orang lain yang berperan penting. Yang pertama si gen *diplototin Chouji* si gen, gentleman Chouji *Chouji senyum, author tepar*. Chouji berperan penting dalam masalah makanan. Sebagai seksi -yang sebenarnya nggak seksi-konsumsi dia harus pinta memilih makanan yang menyehatkan bagi tim Sana Sajika, khususnya bagi Naruto yang masih suka jajan sembarangan.**

**Lalu Kiba dan Akamaru berperan sebagai komentator pertandingan.**

**Shino, dia mah nggak ada perannya.**

**Rocklee, perannya cuma treak-treak nggak jelas.**

**Di bawah terik mentari yang menyengat Kiba duduk di kursi komentator di samping lapangan basket. Ia menarik nafasnya dan lalu berteriak dengan semangat.**

**"YAK MINNA!" teriakan Kiba disambut oleh teriakan para siswa-siswi yang menyemut di pinggir lapangan, "SUDAHKAH KALIAN SIAP?" teriaknya lagi.**

**"YOSH!"**

**"Baik kita sambut penantang kita, ABC! Alias Akatsuki Bascet Club!" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang.**

**Dari arah gerbang utama muncullah 5 orang lelaki berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah berjalan dengan gerakan slow motion. Dan satu jam kemudian baru nyampe di lapangan, padahal jaraknya nggak nyampe dua meter. Semua penonton diam merasakan aura aneh sesaat setelah tim ABC datang. Mereka semua mengenakan caping, sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat sama sekali.**

**"Wah, wah.. Misterius sekali ini.. Hm, baiklah kita sambut hero kita..." kata Kiba sambil menarik nafasnya, "SANA SAJIKA!"**

**"KYAAA!" lengkingan dari para siswi begitu kerasnya saat melihat bayangan hitam berjalan keluar dari gedung latihan.**

**Naruto yang merupakan leader berjalan mendahului, kemudian di belakangnya ada Neji, lalu Sasuke, Sai, dan yang terakhir adalah Shikamaru.**

**"Temari-san, lihat Shika bertanding." kata Sakura antusias.**

**Temari melongo, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia ikut berjubel dengan keempat temannya itu untuk menyaksikan sang pujaan hati.**

**Kelima pemuda itu berjalan dengan gagahnya dengan gerakan slow motion. Naruto berjalan dengan cengiran lebar khasnya, Neji berjalan sambil mengenakan perban di dahinya, Sasuke berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celananya, sementara Sai menebar senyum dan dadah-dadah sama penonton, dan Shikamaru berjalan sambil nguap lebar. Tak ada lima menit kemudian mereka sampai, padahal jaraknya lebih dari 500 meter. Para Sana Sajika kemudian berjejer sesuai posisi yang sudah ditetapkan. Lalu bersama-sama mengambil botol minuman yang tergantung di pinggang masing-masing, setelah membukanya mereka lalu merunduk dan menggulingkan botol masing-masing membiarkan air itu tumpah di atas kepala mereka (slow motion mode on) Dengan berbarengan mereka mengangkat kepala dan mengibaskannya kekiri dan kekanan dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian perlahan mereka membuka mata dan memberikan senyuman membunuh.**

**"Aku, Naruto Uzumaki." kata Naruto.**

**"Neji Hyuuga." kata Neji.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha." kata Sasuke.**

**"Aku Sai." Kata Sai.**

**"Shikamaru. Huah... mendokusai." kata Shikamaru.**

**(Slow motion) Para Sana Sajika kemudian membuka kaos putih yang dikenakan, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack hasil latihan selama ini. Hal ini sukses membuat para penonton teriak-teriak histeris plus siswi masturbasi di tempat.**

**"UAAH! Udaranya tambah panas sodara-sodara." kata Kiba, "Inilah cara perkenalan Sana Sajika, cara perkenalan yang membuat para lawan down sebelum bertanding. Dan kira-kira seperti apakah wujud anggota ABC?"**

**Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi para ABC membuang caping masing-masing dan menampakkan tampang yang tak kalah mempesona dari Sana Sajika.**

**"Aku Itachi Uchiha." kata cowok tampan berambut panjang berkuncir sambil membuang jubahnya dan hanya memakai boxer hitam.**

**"Aku Sasori." kata cowok super imut berambut merah, ia lalu melemparkan jubahnya dan hanya mengenakan boxer teddy bearnya.**

**"Deidara-un." kata cowok tomboy berambut pirang panjang ikut melempar jubahnya, dan cuma mengenakan celana pendek super ketat.**

**"Hidan." kata Hidan tanpa membuang jubahnya.**

**"Lalu aku Pein." kata cowok bertindik.**

**"..." Kiba yang seharusnya komentar malah ikuta melongo melihat makhluk tampan lainnya. "HAHAHAHA!" mendadak Kiba ketawa-tawa nggak jelas.**

**"Apa seh lo? Ketawa-tawa nggak jelas gitu." kata Akamaru yang merubah dirinya jadi Kiba.**

**"Ga pa pa." kata Kiba.**

**Sedangkan di jendela kelas tiga di lantai tiga para cewek tadi ngobrolin tentang penantang yang bakal dilawan oleh Sana Sajika.**

**"Bukannya itu..." kata Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.**

**"I-itukan..." kata Hinata ikut-ikutan.**

**"Lu berdua ngapain sih?" kata Tenten yang kebingungan.**

**"TBC." kata Sakura tiba-tiba.**

**Ino dan Hinata mengangguk.**

**"TBC?" Temari mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Jangan-jangan..." katanya sambil memandang ketiga orang itu bergantian.**

**"Benar." kata Sakura, "Tim yang berulang kali memenangkan pertandingan basket."**

**"Tim yang bermain tanpa perduli dengan aturan permainan." kata Ino.**

**"Tim yang dapat dengan mudah melakukan pelanggaran tanpa diketahui." kata Hinata.**

**"TBC." kata Temari.**

**"Titisan Bangkai Cinta." kata Tenten.**

**Sedangkan di lapangan sana, pertandingan segera di mulai. Itachi dan Naruto maju, sementara itu wasit siap dengan peluit dan bola di tangannya.**

**"Satu...dua... PRIIIIT!" wasit melempar bola ke udara.**

**dengan cekatan Naruto melompat dan menampik bola itu. Neji yang sigap segera berlari menyongsong arah bola, seperti layaknya pemain profesional Neji mendribel bola dengan lincahnya. Satu demi satu lawan yang menghalanginya mampu ia terobos. Tahukan kenapa para ABC lengah terhadapnya? Itu semua berkat.. JENG JENG JENG! Rambut panjang nan lembut milik Neji. Setiap lawan yang mencoba menghalanginya ia menghindarinya dengan cara membalik tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba dan mau tak mau rambut panjangnya mengenai muka sang lawan (pake gerakan slow motion)**

**PLUNG**

**Neji mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan dengan arogan ke arah timnya setelah berhasil mencetak angka bagi timnya.**

**"Bagus Neji!" kata Naruto disusul teriakan penonton lain.**

**"Itulah sodara-sodara nilai untul Sana Sajika oleh Neji Hyuuga!" kata Kiba.**

**"Hm, hm." Akamaru ngangguk-angguk, "Ternyata nggak sia-sia juga dia creambath tiap hari."**

**Dan tak terasa 10 menit tiba. Para tim masing-masing keluar lapangan dan beristirahat sejenak.**

**"KYAA! NEJI-KUN!" teriak Tenten girang.**

**"Untuk sementara ini tim Sana Sajika unggul 16-0. Tapi apa babak berikutnya ABC akan mengalah?" kata Temari.**

**"Entahlah, sepertinya Sana Sajika harus berhati-hati dan tidak boleh gegabah." kata Ino.**

**'Sasuke-kun... Jangan sampai kalah."' batin Sakura.**

**'Na-naruto-kun... Ganbatte.' ini mah Hinata.**

**Kita cepetin aja yeah..**

**Pada quarter kedua akhirnya ABC berhasil memecahkan telor mereka. Dan sekarang kedudukan menjadi 16-16. Sementara masing-masing tim beristirahat, di tengah lapangan sana Rocklee dan Guru Guy nari-nari ala cheerleader.**

**"S-A-N-A!" kata Rocklee sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "SAJIKA! YEAH!"**

**Akhirnya quarter ketiga dimulai. Kedua tim tidak mau saling mengalah, dan dari mereka semua tak terlihat letih sedikit pun. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kedua tim. Apa sebenarnya? Kita lihat dari tim Sana Sajika. Naruto sang leader yang sebelum bertanding sangat bersemangat dan ceria kini miwik-miwik mau nangis. Terus si Neji, ntah kenapa rambutnya berantakan kayak mak lampir. Lalu Sasuke, mata yang semula bening menjari bruwet. Sai, dia nggak bisa senyum lagi. Dan si Shika, ia berhenti mengeluh mendokusai. Sedangkan di tim ABC semua boxernya kebalik.**

**Wasit kembali dengan peluit dan bola di tangannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menampik bola mendahului Itachi, Neji maju dan mendribel bola yang didapatnya.**

**"SASUKE!" Neji mengumpankan bola itu kepada Sasuke.**

**Sasuke mengangguk dan menjemput arah bola datang. Tapi dari arah yang berlawanan Itachi berdiri menghadang Sasuke.**

**"Cih! Ambil kalau kau bisa!" Sasuke memantulkan bolanya diantara kaki Itachi, sedangkan dirinya lalu berlari melewati Itachi.**

**Tapi mendadak Sasuke ambruk. **

**"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto.**

**"Ke..." Sasuke mencoba bangkit, "KENAPA KAU MENJILAT KUPINGKU, BAKA!"**

**Dan akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak untuk Sana Sajika. Kelima superstar itu masih duduk di pinggir lapangan dan masih enggan untuk pulang meski sang raksasa pana telah tertidur.**

**"Ayo sekarang!" kata seorang gadis di sebuah ruangan.**

**Ternyata kelima gadis itu belum juga pulang, karena rencananya mereka ingin menyatakan cinta kepada kelima pemuda di bawah sana.**

**"Iya, sekarang." kata Tenten.**

**"A, ano Sakura-chan... Sedang apa?" tanya Hinata.**

**"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." kata Sakura.**

**"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan." Kata Ino.**

**Mereka berempat kemudian keluar dari ruang kelas dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kembali sibuk mencari sesuatu. Sedangkan di bawah sana.  
**

**"Selamat malam..." kata keempat gadis itu.**

**"Ada apa?" tanya Shika.**

**"Hinata kau duluan!" bisik mereka bertiga sambil mendorong Hinata ke depan Naruto.**

**"Ka-kalian ini..." kata Hinata grogi.**

**"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Naruto.**

**"A, ano.. e.. ee.. a, a..." gagapnya si Hinata kumat.**

**Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku mau." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.**

**"Na-Naruto-kun..."**

**Sasuke diam sambil melirik keempat temannya lalu kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya.**

**"SASUKE-KUN!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambur merah berlari dan menubruk Sasuke.**

**Sasuke yang kaget hanya diam, sedangkan PSPnya jatuh. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan melepaskan pelukan gadis itu. Kedelapan orang di sampingnya ikutan kaget.  
**

**"Apa-apaan kau ini, Karin!" kata Sasuke.**

**"Maaf Sasuke..." kata Karin kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke. *author: bawa semprotan mrica*  
**

**"Lepaskan aku, BAKA!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan gadis agresif itu, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti setelah melihat seorang gadis pink berlari.**

**"Dia itu..." gumam Sasuke.**

**Sementara itu Sakura terus berlari sejauh yang ia mampu. Memeluk erat sesuatu yang terbungkus kertas coklat di dadanya.**

**"Hahaha... Bodohnya aku mau mengutarakan perasaanku padanya." Sakura tertawa pahit sendiri, "hanya karena teman-teman bilang Sasuke belum punya pacar, aku menjadi sangat berharap. Dan sekarang aku patah hati sebelum bisa mengatakan semuanya, tentu saja ini akan lebih baik. Sasuke pasti juga akan menolak gadis seperti aku, aku hanyalah gadis kutu buku yang tidak cantik."**

**Sakura menatap bingkisan ditangannya itu, "Sepertinya ini tidak ada gunanya lagi." katanya bersiap membuang bingkisan itu di tempat sampah taman.**

**"Itu untukku?" kata seseorang dari belakang.**

**"PENGUNTIT!" teriak Sakura sambil melayangkan tinjunya.**

**BUGH**

**Mata emerald itu membulat saat melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi berjongkok sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.**

**"Maksudmu pengutil?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendongakkan wajahnya.**

**"Sasuke..." ujar Sakura kaget dan lalu membantu sasuke duduk di bangku taman.**

**"Maaf..." kata Sakura lagi.**

**"Hn? Tak apa." kata Sasuke datar.**

**"A, anu.. Mau ke rumahku?" ajak Sakura.**

**Sasuke diam.**

**"A, aku cuma mau mengobati lukamu itu, dan... dan..." Sakura terus mengoceh.**

**Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah gadis di depannya merah.**

**"Aku mau." kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Ayo, di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.**

**Sakura meraih bingkisan yang ingin ia buang tadi dan memasukkannya ke tas slempang miliknya.**

**"Maaf, rumahnya hanya seperti ini..." kata sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.**

**cklek**

**"Silakan masuk.." katanya. "tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Mm.. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku mandi sebentar?" kata Sakura lagi.  
**

**"Tidak." kata Sasuke.**

**Sasuke berjalan melihat sekeliling setelah Sakura pergi. Tempat yang tidak terlalu luas memang, tapi sangat bersih dan nyaman. Cat dinding berwarna merah muda dengan penekanan warna merah padam di setiap sudutnya, juga vas-vas berisi bunga matahari yang disusun indah. Disebelah kanan sofa tempatnya duduk tadi beberapa bingkai foto terjajar rapi diatas meja, sedangkan di dalam almari kaca di bawahnya beberapa piala berdiri dengan bangga. Dan tepat di meja ruang tamu, sepasng boneka nangkring dengan mesranya.**

**"Maaf menunggu lama.." kata Sakura sambil membawa semangkuk air dingin dan handuk kecil.**

**Sasuke segera menelan ludahny saat melihat paha putih dan mulus milik Sakura. Saat ini Sakura memakai celana jeans pendek di atas lutut dan memakai baju ketat berlengan pendek dengan krah yang rendah, jadi kalau Sakura menunduk sedikit saja belahan payudaranya akan terlihat.**

**"Ayo duduk! Biar aku obati." kata Sakura.**

**Sasuke hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan gadis itu.**

**"Namamu?" tanya Sasuke.**

**"Eh? Ah! Gomen!" kata Sakura sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno.." katanya lagi.**

**"Sakura..." kata Sasuke.**

**Sakura membasahi handuk kecil dengan air es tadi lalu memerasnya.**

**"Maafkan aku ya... Gara-gara aku wajahmu jadi seperti ini." sesal Sakura sambil meletakkan handuk kecil itu di pipi Sasuke.**

**"Aduh..." rintih Sasuke.**

**"A...a.. Aku minta maaf! Apa sakit?" tanya Sakura.**

**Sasuke mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu bergetar hebat.**

**"Pelan-pelan seperti ini.." kata Sasuke mengarahkan.**

**Dan saat Sasuke menengok kearah Sakura, mata onyxnya disambut lembut oleh mata emerald Sakura. Lama mereka terdiam dan saling menatap.**

**-plek- handuk di genggaman Sakura terjatuh.**

**Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu di sofa dan menekan bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura sendiri tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, karena memang telah lama ia membayangkan Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Perlahan namun pasti Sakura membalas ciuman hangat dari Sasuke. Lama mereka salimg berpagutan dan mengulum bibir lawan.**

**Sasuke menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sakura membuka mulutnya pelan saat lidah Sasuke mendesak masuk dan membiarkan benda basah itu menyusuri semua hal yang ada di rongga mulutnya.**

**"Ngghh~~" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya saat lidah Sasuke semakin ganas menjamah.**

**Tangan Sakura yang semula berada di leher Sasuke kini sudah berpindah tempat ke kepala Sasuke, meremas rambut jabrik itu.**

**"Mm.. Ah.." Sakura melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan bernafas tersengal-sengal.**

**"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di depan Sakura.**

**"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang ikutan duduk.**

**"Aku suka kamu!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.**

**"..." Sakura terdiam, mulutnya terbuka mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "A.. Aku juga!" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menekan rasa malunya.**

**-plug-**

**Sasuke manarik Tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.**

**Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura ke kamar dan membaringkannya. Ia kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura danmmbentangkan kedua tangan mulus Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya saat untuk yang kali kedua Sasuke menjamah rongga mulutnya, Sasuke tetap yang mendominasi permainan ini, meski kedua tangan Sakura minta untuk dilepaskan Sasuke tak mau melepaskannya. Dan terus melumat ganas bibir Sakura, memasukkan lidahnya dan menjamah apapun yang mampu ia jangkau.**

**"Sasuke.." ujar Sakura saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, "lepaskan aku."**

**Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan lalu menciumi leher jenjang Sakura.**

**"AKH!" pekik Sakura pelan saat Sasuke menggigit leharnya.**

**Sasuke lalu turun ke dada Sakura yang masih tertutup bajunya, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menanggalkan pakaian sekaligus pakaian dalam Sakura dan terlihatlah dua bukit kembar dan dua bulatan pink yang mencuat siap disantap.**

**"Ini nggak adil." kata Sakura.**

**"Hn?" Sasuke tak mengerti.**

**"Kau masih lengkap begitu.. Lepaskan juga milikmu!" kata Sakura.**

**Sasuke tersenyum lalu melepaskan kaos dan celana panjangnya meninggalkan boxer biru yang melekat. Sakura menelan ludahnya saat melihat tubuh putih dan dada bidang Sasuke. Lama ia tak berkedip melihat tubuh atletis di depannya yang telah lama ia impikan itu. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang terpesona sambil tersenyum.**

**"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau mau menyentuhku?"**

**Sakura diam namun terlihat mengangguk. Sasuke lalu merangkak ke atas Sakura dan memeluknya. Setelah cukup lama Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Tangan kirinya menggapai payudara kanan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Sakura.**

**Kepala Sasuke lalu turun dan menggantikan pekerjaan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas payudara kanan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dan menekan kepala Sasuke. Sasuke memutar lidahnya di bulatan pink itu dan lalu mengulumnya dengan nikmat.**

**"Ach~~ Sas... sukeh..."**

**Sakura menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya saat bagian sensitifnya dijamah Sasuke.**

**Sasuke terus bermain di payudara Sakura hingga menimbulkan bercak merah dikedua bukit itu. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura yang terbawa birahinya sendiri.**

**"Siap kebabak berikutnta?" tanya Sasuke yang lalu menanggalkan celana jeans dan celana dalam Sakura dan mengangkangkan kakinya.**

**"Sasuke-kun... Mau apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke terus memperhatikan miliknya.**

**"Aku ingin mencicipinya." kata Sasuke yang langsung menjilat-jilat vagina Sakura.**

**"ACH~~" pekik Sakura saat merasakan nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.**

**"Ach... Ach~~ ssshh..." Sakura menekan kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.**

**Sasuke terus menjilati bagian tersensitif itu, lalu menghisap klitorisnya. Sedangkan mulut Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang semakin membakar birahi Sasuke.**

**"Sassukeh... Akuh~~ Ssshh.. mau pippisss..." kata Sakura.**

**Sasuke mengerti apa maksudnya dan mempercepat tempo jilatannya.**

**"SASUKEEH! AAAAAHK!" tubuh Sakura menegang dan dari bawah sana cairan bening keluar.**

**Sasuke lalu melepas boxernya dan menampakkan kejantanan yang begitu besar dengan urat-urat yang terukir indah.**

**"Aku masukkan ya..." kata Sasuke.**

**Namun Sakura yang masih terbuai hanya diam. Sasuke menyiapkan kejantanannya di lorong Sakura yang sebelumnya tadi ia basahi dengan lendir Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mulai memasukkan benda itu, sempit... Sasuke diam saat lendengar rintihan Sakura, kemudian memasukkannya lagi.**

**"Sakiit..." rintih Sakura.**

**Sasuke meraih tubuh Sakura dan menciumnya kembali. Dan sekali hentaj saja seluruh kejantanan Sasuke telah tertanam sempurna.**

**"AAAAAHK!" Sakura melepaskan ciuman Sasuke.**

**Sasuke diam memeluk tubuh gadis itu, membiarkan ia terbiasa dengan benda asing yang baru saja masuk.**

**"Sasuke-kun.." desis Sakura.**

**"Hn?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.**

**"Lebih... lebih dalam lagi.." Katanya.**

**Sasuke tersenyum lalu menuruti permintaan Sakura, ia menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga meninggalkan kepalanya saja dan memasukkannya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Sasuke menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan pinggulnya tetap bekerja keluar masuk, Sakura sendiri melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke merasakan benda besar itu mengoyak miliknya.**

**"Ach~ach~ach..." desah Sakura.**

**"Ssshh..." Sasuke ikut-ikutan mendesah.**

**"Ngghhh~" Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat saat dirasa vagina Sakura semakin kuat menjepitnya.**

**"SaSSUKEH!" jerit Sakura saat orgasme melandanya.**

**"SSAKURRA_CHANN.. NGGHHH~" Sasuke menekan kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan benih-benih cintanya di dalam tubuh Sakura, yang lalu ambruk di samping Sakura.**

**TAMAT**

**GOMEN! kalau critanya very-very amburadulz! Tiap ada adegan ciuman pasti Ryuu brenti dulu, malah ngebayangin waktu Ryuu ciuman ma cowox Ryuu . . Gomen banget kalau critanya kayak gini ToT.. Tapi jangan lupa ripyu ocle... ^_^b. O iya maksudnya TADADUL artinya Tak ada judul, bisnya binun cieh..  
**


End file.
